


Illya Kuryakin Looked At Me

by VillainbyNecessity



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M, crossover of tv and movie, lots of unsupported headcanoning because I cant seem to track down any of the novels to read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainbyNecessity/pseuds/VillainbyNecessity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man standing in front of Napoleon Solo simultaneously is and is not Illya Kuryakin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illya Kuryakin Looked At Me

**Author's Note:**

> I badly wanted a TV/new movie crossover for the Man From UNCLE, so I did one myself - its not great, but whatever
> 
> this first chapter is mainly an extensive description of TV Illya, but its Napoleon's impression of him, so Ive got an excuse. It may turn into a case fic of sorts later on.

     The man standing in front of Napoleon Solo simultaneously is and is not Illya Kuryakin.

     Most obviously, the man is small. Well, perhaps not really – he seems only slightly less than average height for a man – but he cannot be much taller than Gaby. The fellow agents that surround them tower over him the way that Illya does, each at least six feet and selected largely for physical prowess. He’s thin, too, although that may be exaggerated by the familiar black turtleneck (a slimming fashion choice for almost anyone), but the way that he stands screams some sort of authority, control. Said fellow agents look back and forth from him to each other, second guessing their chances of a successful attack, should it be called for.

      Napoleon, for his part, feels almost personally offended by his hair. The cut is either masterful or very lazy – not slicked-back, and hanging past the tips of his ears and eyebrows in such a way that should look horribly unprofessional, but somehow does not. The strands themselves look soft to the touch, fading lighter as they must have grown, and wisping in a strange, oddly youthful way. Napoleon cannot imagine his Illya with such a haircut.

     Beneath the bangs, the eyes are exactly the same color as Illya’s – a pale blue that appears somehow gentler than the emotions simmering behind them. Illya’s eyes are easy to read, usually angry, burning and bright and quite often contemptuous. This man’s eyes are cool and calculating, and nearly unnerving when they settle into meeting Napoleon’s stare. The rest of his face is quite similar to Illya’s, but somewhat softer, and without the distinctive scar by the eye.

     He is attractive, Napoleon thinks, and he knows that Gaby would agree. Not strictly handsome in the way that their partner is, but he has a surprising allure. Were it not for the look in his eyes and powerful stance, he would be cute. It occurs that ‘beautiful’ may be the word that he wants just as the man opens his mouth to address him. 

    “Napoleon?”

     There is that Russian accent, but softer on the ears, nearly British in the vowels.

    “What in the world happened to your eyes?”

**Author's Note:**

> PS I took the title from the song Illya Kuryakin Looked At Me by The Cleaners From Venus. There's a suprising number of songs about our favorite Russian puppy (including an incredibly annoying bubblegum pop song called 'Love Ya Illya')


End file.
